


My Phil

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy, Jealous Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Phil goes on holiday for a few days.And Dan is MORE then ready for him to come home.





	My Phil

Dan lets out a small yawn as he stretches his arms out in front of him, leaning back into his desk chair.  
Sitting at a desk for five hours editing, really kinks up your back.  
Dan glances at the clock, 5:50.  
Phil said he was coming back around 6.  
He should be home any minute.  
Phil went on holiday back home for the week and it's been driving Dan mental.  
Firstly, Dan doesn't like being home alone and he really misses his best friend.  
Secondly, Phil had mentioned that he was going to go to his school reunion while there and that honestly kinda bothered Dan.  
Not that he didn't want Phil to see all his old friends and see his family, that's not what worried him.  
It was the fact that Luke, Phil's ex, was most likely going to be there.  
He knew that it shouldn't bother him, it just did.  
It's not like him and Phil are a couple.  
Sure, Dan has had feelings for Phil for the last 6 years or so, but he has made damn sure Phil doesn't know about that.  
He's had a few close calls though.  
The time Phil caught him staring at his lips when he was talking.  
The other time when Dan almost told Phil he thought he looked sexy in his new top.  
He can't very well tell his best friend he's in love with him.  
What if Phil doesn't feel the same way? Why would he? And even worse, what if it ruined their friendship?  
Dan shook his head at the thought and rolls back in his chair to stand up.  
He has tried all week to forget about it, but the whole Luke thing keeps bugging him.  
"God, I'm pathetic." He says as he notices his trembling nervous hands and stuffs them in his jacket pocket and shuffles into the kitchen.  
Dan grabs a mug and fills it with water, shoving it into the microwave. 

*Bing* 

Dan leans against the counter, pulling out his phone. 

From: Philly  
"On my way, running a bit late though, the tube is crazy crowded!" 

Dan smiles and replies, 

To:Philly  
can't wait to see you. 

From: Philly  
I miss you too ;) 

Dan lets out a sigh. If he only knew just how much. 

To: Philly  
how was the reunion? 

Okay, probably a dumb move, but it was killing Dan not knowing. 

From: Philly  
Really fun! Got to catch up with a lot of old friends 

Did that include Luke? 

To: Philly  
was Luke there? 

Phil doesn't answer right away.  
5 minutes pass.  
10 minutes.  
20 minutes.  
Dan groans and pulls his cup out of the microwave and throws in a tea bag, even though it’s probably gone cold by now.  
Grabbing his phone and cup, he shuffles into the lounge and turns on the tv. 

*Bing* 

From: Philly  
Hey, Sorry! Lost signal. 

*Bing*

From: Philly  
He was and he kinda wanted to get back together, it was really weird. 

Dan's heart sunk as he read the message, then reread it.  
He knew it. Someone was trying to take his Phil away.  
There was no way he was going to let that happen.  
Dan took a deep breath and typed out a response with his shaky fingers. 

To: Philly  
Oh. What did you say? 

Dan thought he was going to have a heart attack while waiting for Phil's reply.  
No reply came.  
Dan's mind starting telling him all the things he didn't want to hear. 

He chose him over you, that's way he isn't replying, he's just to nice to tell you.  
You never really had a chance with him.  
You had one shot and you blew it.  
Dan's mind started swirling, making him feel slightly light headed.

*Knock knock* 

Phil? 

Dan stands up, wiping his cheeks from the tears he hadn't noticed, and walks over to the door.  
He puts his hand on the door nob and takes a deep breath.  
Whatever makes Phil happy. That's all that matters.  
Dan swings open the door to see a flash of blue eyes before being engulfed into a giant hug.  
Dan stumbles backwards and falls taking Phil down with him.  
With a yelp they both fall to the ground, with Phil on top of Dan, and start to laugh.  
"Dan." Phil says with a smile and continues to hug him.  
"Phil." Dan says with a huge smile and hugs him back.  
"I missed you."  
Dan smiles and pulls him closer,  
"...I missed you too."  
After what feels like forever Phil laughs and pushes himself up with his arms looking down at Dan with a grin on his face.  
Dan smiles at him, trying to ignore how incredibly close they are.  
"I, Uh, I told him no" Phil says ducking his head.  
"...What?"  
Dan knew exactly what Phil was taking about. It was said more out of surprise then actual wonderment.  
Phil brings his head back up to look Dan directly in the eyes.  
"Luke. I told him no."  
Dan swallows hard and blinks up at him.  
"Why? I thought you liked him?"  
Phil’s eyes continued to gloss over Dan’s, as if he was searching for something  
"Because..." Phil inhales quickly and rushes out the last bit, "I think I'm in love with someone else"  
Dan could swear he stopped breathing for a second.  
".....Really?" He manages to croak out as Phil's eyes wonder down to his lips then back up to meet his gaze.  
Phil nods slowly and and leans in closer till Dan can feel his hot breath on his face.  
"Can-" Phil gulps, never breaking eye contact, "Dan, can I kiss you?"  
He can't believe this.  
Phil wants to kiss him.  
It's not like he has been thinking about this moment for the past 6 years or anything.  
Dan nods frantically and leans up to push their lips together.  
It's like electric shocks are being shot through his whole body as Phil begins to kiss back.  
Phil pulls away a small distance and looks at Dan, his once blue eyes now clouded over with lust.  
"For how long?" He asks searching Dan's eyes again.  
"About 6 years" Dan manages to get out.  
Phil grins and leans back down to reconnect their lips.  
Phil tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss, gently pulling Dan's bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth, sending shivers down his body and earning a deep moan from Dan.  
Well that was hot.  
He licks Dan's lip with gentle strokes causing Dan to let out a several more sounds that can only be described as pure pleasure.  
Phil leans back, slightly pulling Dan's lip then letting go. Their lips disconnecting with a soft pop.  
"Bloody hell." Dan pants as Phil smiles down at him, cheeks tinted pink.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna get to know me a little better (though fair warning i’m pretty boring) check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
